gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Darren Criss
Darren Criss is a 23-year old musician and actor from San Francisco, California. He is best known for playing Harry Potter in the fanmade hit musical A Very Potter Musical. He currently plays the character of Blaine on Glee. Early life and education Originally from San Francisco, California. Darren Criss is half-Filipino and half-Irish. He attended St. Ignatius College Preparatory and went on to the University of Michigan. He graduated in 2009 with a Bachelor of Fine Arts in Performance and Acting. Career StarKid Productions Darren Everett Criss is part of the theater production group Team StarKid, formed by theatre students at the University of Michigan. He's a singer, actor, and songwriter. His most popular role with Team Starkid was as Harry Potter in A Very Potter Musical and A Very Potter Sequel. He is credited with writing half of the songs in A Very Potter Musical and all of the songs in A Very Potter Sequel. The role of Harry gained Darren many fans of the Harry Potter franchise. He is also set to write songs for Starkid's new play, Starship. Due to his work on Eastwick, Criss was unable to act in Team StarKid's production of Me and My Dic''k in the fall of 2009. Instead, he did what he could with his limited schedule and wrote a couple of songs for the show, as well as played the guitar in the pit. His music career includes his first self-produced EP "Human", which was released during the summer of 2010. He also played a lead role in a web series (produced by StarKid) called ''Little White Lie. He played the role of Toby Phillips, a popular high school student who is dating the most popular girl at school, Tanya Freemont. At the school they attend all that matters is being in a band so naturally he was an amazing preformer, as was his girlfriend. Glee He had auditioned for Glee a couple times, including an audition for Finn, before landing the character of Blaine. He has joined the cast of Glee as Blaine, a student at a rival school. Blaine is an "out-and-proud student" and serves as a mentor to Kurt as he struggles through being bullied at McKinley. It is rumored his character will be a love interest for Kurt Hummel. Glee creator Ryan Murphy stated, "Darren has a major, major arc... He sort of becomes Kurt's mentor and then maybe love-he had to leave his own school because of bullying and goes to an all-boys academy and finds acceptance because that school has a no-bullying, zero-tolerance policy. So Kurt really admires him and respects him. He plays someone who's one year older than Chris character, so he's the old pro." Criss has recently signed a deal to appear as a series regular on Glee for the remainder of season 2 and the entirety of season 3. Source YouTube Parodies A Very Potter Musical Act I Part I A Very Potter Sequel Act I Part I Darren's youtube page Videos thumb|250px|right|Teenage Dream live Category:Cast Category:Blaine Category:Guest Stars